


Neon mwolhaeya hal ji al janh-a.

by taintedsorrow



Category: YoungSun - Fandom
Genre: #AfuroTerumiAsChoiSunHee, #AfuroTerumiOC, #MorisawaChiakiAsYoungSoo, #MorisawaChiakiOC, #OC, #idols, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsorrow/pseuds/taintedsorrow
Summary: 넌 뭘해야 할 지 알 잖아.Regalo para Comecocos. OCs, idols y todo 100% gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comecocos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comecocos/gifts).



> 넌 뭘해야 할 지 알 잖아.  
> Regalo para Comecocos. OCs, idols y todo 100% gay.

Era complicado.

Se pasó la toalla por la frente y el cuello y, después de eso, se ajustó la coleta, aunque tampoco con mucho esmero, pues ya había acabado la práctica y su siguiente destino era la ducha. Pero antes de eso decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso y sentarse en uno de los banquillos, bebiendo agua muy poco a poco y de vez en cuando. La sala era enorme, con las paredes cubiertas de espejos casi totalmente. La música sonaba bastante alta, pero aun así se podía apreciar el sonido del esfuerzo.

La mirada de Sun Hee se desplazaba de un bailarín a otro pero, con cierto disimulo, se detenía a veces en uno en concreto. Éste estaba ensimismado en la práctica, pero sonrió al fijarse en la mirada fija del rubio, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Tras unos minutos más, Young Soo dejó la práctica y se acercó a donde estaba Sun Hee, cogió una botella de agua y habló tras beber casi como si no hubiera mañana.

“Hoy has terminado más pronto de lo normal.” 

“He venido más temprano que el resto, si te sirve de consuelo.” Respondió Sun, con un tono bastante altanero. Se levantó y lanzó su toalla a su compañero, sonriendo. “Jal ga.”

Sun Hee salió del salón y se dirigió a las duchas. Conforme pasaban los minutos, en los que enjabonaba y peinaba su largo cabello con esmero y cuidado, escuchaba cómo se iba formando más jaleo. Poco a poco sus compañeros iban terminando de practicar y seguían su rutina diaria: ducha y después a comer, descansar, y seguir más tarde. Hablaban entre ellos de una ducha a otra, aunque otros preferían quedarse en silencio o cantar en un tono bajo, aunque a veces otros seguían la canción y acababan cantando en voz alta.

“Has sido el primero en entrar y eres de los últimos en salir.” Comentó jocoso Seung cuando Sun salió de la ducha y se acercó a los espejos del baño a echarse un último vistazo.

“¿Te crees que tener este pelo es fácil?” Respondió Sun con un tono bromista, mirándole de forma superficial.

“¡Wow, wow!” Exclamó Yoon Min, metiendo cizaña, a lo que todos se rieron o, al menos, sonrieron.

“Ya os gustaría.” Sun miró con la misma superficialidad al resto, sonriendo ampliamente.

Estaban acostumbrados a ese comportamiento en Sun Hee, era así. Y no lo decía con mala intención, siempre había risas con ese tipo de comentarios. En el fondo, Sun Hee sabía que podía afectar a alguno que otro, porque aunque estuviera en su personalidad ser así, también lo había acrecentado la popularidad que iba ganando, y las encuestas en las que siempre salía como el favorito. Y no había maldad alguna en el de ojos castaños, pero pensaba que se lo había ganado con tanto esfuerzo.

“Young Soo salió hace nada, ha dicho que se iba a casa ya, pero que iría despacio por si te da tiempo a pillarle o algo.” Le comunicó Yoon Min al pelilargo cuando éste se iba a marchar ya. “Jal itsuh!”

“Jal ga!” En cuanto cogió la mochila, salió corriendo del edificio en búsqueda de su compañero. No le molestaba no haberse secado el pelo más que con la toalla, el calor empezaba a pegar y su cabello húmedo conseguía hacer que se mantuviera algo más fresco.

Estaba cansado y hambriento, lo que menos le apetecía hacer en ese momento era correr, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y tampoco tardó mucho en divisar de espaldas a quien buscaba. Corrió con un poco más de rapidez y, una vez lo alcanzó, saltó sobre su espalda mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

“¡Sun—!” Tiró su bolsa, con la ropa, la toalla, etc… al suelo para agarrar las piernas del rubio como acto-reflejo, y sintió los brazos ajenos rodearle con más fuerzas unos segundos.

“¿Tanto te costaba esperarme un poco más?” Replicó con un puchero, reprimiendo las ganas de darle un beso en la mejilla, y se bajó de encima suya.

“Ni siquiera te has secado el pelo aún.” Contestó con una pequeña risa, cogió la bolsa y volvió a emprender la marcha, esta vez acompañado del rubio.

“¿Comes solo hoy?” Llevaban unos segundos de silencio en los que Sun se había dedicado a recuperar un poco la respiración, hasta que decidió romperlo.

“No, como con Sun Hee.”

“¿Huh?” Le dedicó una mirada algo… borde y extrañada, pero en broma. “Ni siquiera me has invitado.”

“Acabo de hacerlo, Sunny.” Respondió como si nada.

“Te crees muy gracioso, ahá.” Se acercó un poco más a su compañero para empujarlo con su propio peso, y le miró sonriente. “Está bien, ¿qué hay de comer?”

“Kalguksu.”

“Ve yendo tú, yo voy a comprar bebida fría y helados para después, no te queda nada de eso, ¿no?” Dijo y, ante la negativa ajena, le dio la mochila después de coger algo de dinero y se separó del camino.

Mientras Young Soo seguía su camino hacia su casa, Sun Hee fue a una pequeña tienda de comestibles y compró refresco de cola y helados de cono sabor fresa. No tardó mucho en hacer las compras, además de que se apresuró para que no se derritieran los helados, y llegó poco después que Young Soo al piso. Llamó al timbre y, en cuanto le abrió, fue a la cocina a dejar el helado en el congelador y a servir refresco en dos vasos de cristal que llevó a la mesa en la que comerían, en el salón.

Mientras Young Soo preparaba la comida, Sun esperaba sentado frente a la mesa, entretenido con el móvil. Revisaba su cuenta de twitter con bastante satisfacción; hacerlo le solía subir el ego, para qué mentir.

La comida transcurrió sin ningún hecho a destacar, algún comentario para picarse de vez en cuando, cotilleos o historias de otros compañeros, algún dato sobre alguna serie o videojuego y… poco más. Sun Hee se encargó de recoger la mesa y fregar, y después fue al sofá a reunirse de vuelta con Young Soo.

Estuvieron otro rato más hablando de cosas sin real importancia, a veces echando un vistazo a las redes y enseñándole al otro algo gracioso o interesante que habían visto.

Al cabo de un rato, Sun se quedó bastante absorto con el móvil curioseando por internet. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, con las piernas pasando por el regazo de Young Soo, quien a veces le acariciaba un poco por encima éstas.

Young Soo fingía estar absorto también en el móvil, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sun Hee, hasta que finalmente decidió hacer algo. Se incorporó un poco y agarró uno de los brazos ajenos para que hiciera lo mismo.

“¿No te aburres?” Preguntó al rubio.

“… No.” Se encogió de hombros. “¿Tú sí?”

“No lo sé, podríamos hacer otra cosa.” Murmuró con un tono desinteresado pero, al mismo tiempo, algo pícaro.

“¿Cómo qué?”

Para entonces, Young Soo se había ido aproximando más y más a Sun, quien sintió que se le cortaba un poco la respiración.

“No importa.” Respondió el contrario, volviendo a distanciarse poco a poco del pelilargo.

Sun Hee intentó ignorar el calor que había sentido en el pecho, en el estómago y el que aún sentía en las mejillas. También intentó no hacer caso al sentimiento de frustración que le embargaba. No pudo evitar, con esa cercanía y ese tono de voz que empleó el contrario, pensar que de verdad harían otra cosa. Besarse, para empezar. De hecho, todavía sentía el impulso de hacerlo y de decirle lo que sentía, aunque no estaba seguro de ello.

“No molestes.” Refunfuñó y se volvió a tumbar. Fingió que era de broma, pero en el fondo estaba un poco enfadado. Enfadado por no saber si era correspondido, por pensar firmemente que sí pero que, cuando pensaba que algo pasaría, al final el otro se echase para atrás. No sabía si era que dejaba volar demasiado su imaginación o que Young Soo era muy idiota y demasiado juguetón.

Al ver que Sun estaba de morros, sonrió y se tumbó a su lado para abrazarlo. “No te enfades, Sunny.”

El mencionado sólo rodó los ojos y siguió con el móvil, ignorando la existencia del mayor.

Young Soo acabó quedándose dormido abrazando al rubio, y éste siguió con el móvil hasta que acabó venciéndole el sueño también, pensando en más cosas que no pasarían jamás.


	2. Roll Deep

Cuando Young Soo despertó, Sun Hee no estaba a su lado. No supo cómo pudo deshacerse del abrazo sin haberle despertado, pero tampoco le dio muchas vueltas. El rubio era ágil y escurridizo, le resultaba bastante fácil escabullirse de sus abrazos a no ser que Young Soo pusiera verdadero empeño en mantenerlo entre sus brazos.

Se preguntaba dónde estaría el menor, pero no estaba preocupado. Estaría comprando, practicando, habría vuelto a su casa... Sabía que no seguía allí porque no escuchaba ningún ruido y tampoco veía su teléfono móvil. Alcanzó a coger el suyo, sentándose en el sofá, y revisó si tenía algún mensaje suyo. Ninguno.

Se tomó unos segundos para levantarse, prepararse un té helado y beberlo con cierta pereza pensando en lo ocurrido horas antes. ¿Se habría enfadado de verdad? Le había llamado y no había señal, y sabía que tampoco había recibido sus mensajes preguntando dónde estaba ya que sólo aparecía un check en éstos. Creyó saber dónde estaba tras eso, y salió en su búsqueda tras acabarse la bebida y arreglarse un poco.

“¡Young Soo!” Saludó Seung, sentado en un banquillo, en cuanto vio a su compañero entrar en la sala.

“¿Todo bien?” Preguntó con amabilidad, acercándose a él. Había ido a buscar a Sun Hee al salón de prácticas donde habían estado esa misma mañana, al igual que todas.

“Sí. ¿Vienes a practicar ahora?” Preguntó, secándose el sudor al mismo tiempo que dirigía la mirada a los que continuaban practicando. Algunos bailaban, otros se estiraban para empezar o tras haber acabado un exhaustivo día, otros estaban algo más distraídos; en general, se respiraba un ambiente muy agradable y de compañerismo.

“Más o menos.” Sonrió, rascándose la nuca. “¿Has visto a Sunny?”

“Ahm... Hasta hace un buen rato estaba practicando con nosotros. Creo que se ha ido a una de las salas individuales. Creo que hoy están todas ocupadas.” Se encogió de hombros.

“Ya veo... Gracias.” Sonrió con sinceridad, saliendo de allí tras unos segundos mirando el esfuerzo del resto de chicos.

Ese edificio contaba con un gran salón en el que practicaban en conjunto, otros de gran tamaño también (no tanto) que ocupaban cuando se dividían en grupos, vestuarios, aseos, duchas, y, entre otras salas más, unas que eran de menor tamaño, rodeadas de espejos e insonorizadas para que los pasillos no fueran un caos con tanto ruido. Cada una contaba con un equipo de música también, obviamente. Cuando alguno de ellos ocupaba una de esas salas, debía poner un pequeño papel en la puerta con su nombre para saber si estaba ocupada y quién la mantenía así.

Young Soo buscó la puerta en la que ponía el nombre de Choi Sun Hee, y no dudo en abrirla un poco en cuanto la encontró. Una pequeña abertura, la suficiente para alcanzar a ver al rubio sin que éste se percatara.

Sonaba Roll Deep, de Hyuna. Sun Hee era un gran admirador suyo desde hacía bastantes años, uno de sus sueños era conocerla en persona. El rubio se caracterizaba entre sus compañeros por aprenderse coreografías de idols femeninas, algo que no todos se atrevían a hacer por los prejuicios. Pero, según se había visto, era algo que atraía en él, y su aspecto andrógino ayudaba en ello.

Llevaba el pelo suelto y no pudo evitar fijarse en que no llevaba puesta ninguna prenda superior: su torso estaba al descubierto. De algún modo, Young Soo pudo jurar que se sintió hipnotizado por las vistas que se presentaban ante él.

Por su parte, Sun Hee estaba absorto y concentrado en el baile. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban con bastante facilidad desde su cuello hasta su torso, pasando por su pecho. Su pelo se movía al mismo ritmo que él y, aunque a veces le resultaba un estorbo al rubio, aprendía a bailar bien con él. Normalmente se hacía coletas, pero otras veces pensaba que daba encanto hacer coreografías con el cabello suelto.

Young Soo siguió mirando a escondidas al menor, a sabiendas de que la canción acabaría en breves. Y, pocos segundos antes de que acabara la canción, los movimientos de Sunny dejaron más que absorto a Young Soo, quien sintió una oleada de calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Una vez paró de sonar la música, Sun Hee se acercó al equipo de música para que no volviera a sonar nada más, y se apoyó contra la pared de espaldas, respirando de forma muy agitada.

“Sabía que eras flexible, pero eso ha estado... impresionante.” Young Soo acabó entrando en la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, brindándole una sonrisa radiante, sincera y algo pícara.

“... Lo sé.” Tardó unos segundos en hablar, recuperando aún la respiración. No se extrañó por haber sido observado, estaba acostumbrado a que a veces lo hiciera él o incluso algún otro compañero. “He terminado por hoy, ¿qué haces aquí?”

“Me preguntaba...” Se acercó a Sun sin acabar la frase, dejándola en el aire por el momento, y dirigió ambas manos al cabello ajeno. Con ambas manos, lo cogió con sutileza y se lo mantuvo recogido tras la cabeza como si éstas sirvieran para hacerle una cola de caballo. “... si estarías enfadado o algo.”

“...” Sun Hee ya sentía bastante calor de por sí, y eso no ayudaba a su cuerpo a enfriarse. Miró fijamente los ojos ajenos durante varios segundos de silencio en los que asentaba la respiración. “¿Por qué iba a estarlo?”

“Por nada.” Se encogió de hombros, al parecer ambos jugaban a hacerse los tontos.

“¿Algo más?” Preguntó, haciendo ademán de apartarse, aunque Young Soo se lo impidió pegándose más a él, sin responder nada. “Tengo calor, Young Soo.” Farfulló, mirándole algo mal, aunque no pudo evitar sentir que su mirada se volvía más mansa, a la par que extrañada e impresionada, conforme el mayor cerraba la distancia entre ambos para, finalmente, darle un sutil beso sobre los labios.

Sun Hee sólo pudo corresponder ese beso muy ligeramente, aunque de por sí fue ya así. Tampoco le dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos, cosa que Young Soo sí había hecho, aunque volvió a abrirlos al momento, mirándole sin saber qué decir. En realidad, ninguno sabía qué hacer o qué palabras sería adecuadas dejar escapar. Ambos estaban enrojecidos, aunque Young Soo menos que Sun Hee.

“Sunny.” El mayor soltó el cabello del pelilargo y se apartó un poco. “¿No estás enfadado?”

Sun Hee le miró entonces más extrañado que antes, y se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del contrario, buscando sus pertenencias. Una vez las cogió, volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

“Ya dije que no.” Se moría de vergüenza y confusión, quería volver a probar sus labios pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía si aquello había significado algo realmente o no. Quería estar con él, y quería irse de allí.

“Te quedas a dormir en mi casa, ¿no?” Young Soo intentaba aparentar normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque no sabía si era así como quería actuar realmente.

“Sí, me ducho y voy.” Pensar en ello sólo le puso más nervioso. Todos los martes y viernes, Sun Hee se quedaba a dormir en casa de Young Soo.

“Vale. No hace falta que compres nada, pediré comida a domicilio en cuanto llegue a casa para cenar cuando llegues. ¿Te parece bien?” No se había movido de donde estaba, un poco tenso.

“Sí, sí. Nos vemos en un rato.” Sun Hee sonrió, y no fue una sonrisa forzada aunque sí era algo distinta. Era una sonrisa tímida, risueña y algo... torpe. Salió de la sala sin volver a mirar o dirigirle la palabra al contrario.

En cuanto se quedó solo, Young Soo suspiró con bastante pesadez y se apoyó en la misma zona de la pared en la que lo había hecho Sun. Tenía sólo unos minutos, aunque largos, antes de volver a ver al rubio y aclararse. No sabía si para cuando volvieran a encontrarse, harían como que no había pasado nada, lo hablarían o qué pasaría. Lo que sí sabía era que no se arrepentía en absoluto, llevaba demasiado tiempo controlando esos impulsos y tenían que salir en algún momento.

Y había sido genial.


	3. Can I claim?

“No sabía que seguías aquí, Sunny.” Dijo Yoon Min, desvistiéndose para entrar en las duchas.

“Ya ves…” Sonrió un poco, algo ensimismado. Quiso aparentar normalidad para evitar preguntas incómodas. “¿Satisfecho por hoy?” Dejó la camiseta, que llevaba en la mano desde que entró allí, en un banquillo, y se quitó el calzado y los pantalones, quedándose en ropa interior. Seguidamente, cogió una toalla.´

“Mucho.” Respondió con una gran sonrisa y bastante entusiasmo. Al igual que Sun Hee, se dirigieron en ropa interior, con chanclas y la toalla hacia una ducha cada uno. Mientras Yoon Min llevaba el champú y el gel en la mano, Sun Hee llevaba un neceser con gel, champú, suavizante, crema hidratante, un peine… “¿Tú?”

“También.” Contestó Sun Hee casi en un suspiro de alivio y placer al sentir el agua caliente de la ducha sobre su cuerpo. Era una de las mejores sensaciones existentes.

“¿Roll Deep?” Preguntó, curioso y seguro de la respuesta.

“Ahá.” Llevaba días practicando esa coreografía, y no era ningún secreto para el resto.

“Quiero ver eso.”

“Ya.” Respondió Sun Hee, pensativo. “Ya la tengo perfecta, puedo enseñárosla a todos mañana.” No era extraño que, si alguno de ellos se aprendía una coreografía por su cuenta, bailaran delante del resto para mostrárselo.

“¡Eso estaría genial!” Exclamó con entusiasmo. “Seung está a punto de terminar una por su cuenta, también la hará delante de todos pronto.”

“Uhm… Qué curiosidad, cuál será…” Realmente le intrigaba. Sun Hee disfrutaba mucho al ver coreografías individuales.

La ducha transcurrió sin que ocurriera nada interesante. Sun Hee tardó mucho más que Yoon Min en acabar, y por ello se quedó solo unos buenos minutos. No era algo que le importara o molestase, le gustaba ducharse sin compañía aunque a veces no estaba mal tenerla. Y charlar con su compañero le hizo distraerse unos minutos y olvidar a Young Soo, pero todos los minutos de soledad los rellenó con pensamientos acerca de él.

Tardó bastante en regresar al piso de Young Soo no sólo por la ducha y por el camino que debía recorrer para volver, sino también porque esa vez había decidido secarse el pelo. Lo odiaba y prefería no hacerlo por muchas razones, como que no es bueno para el cabello, pero era ya tarde y no quería coger un constipado.

Llamó a la puerta cuando llegó y pasó cuando le abrió. No le dirigió la mirada, fue directo a sentarse frente a la mesa.

“¡Pizza!” Exclamó Sun Hee, cuando la vio en medio de la mesa.

“Supuse que te apetecería.” Sonrió Young Soo, sentándose en frente de Sun Hee, en el otro extremo de la mesa.

A la izquierda de Sun Hee y a la derecha de Young Soo había una televisión. Antes de que se creara un silencio incómodo, y para tener una excusa para no mirarle ni hablar, encendió el televisor.

A pesar de que a ambos les costaba ignorar lo que había pasado y de que preferían centrarse en la televisión, hacían algún que otro comentario para evitar que todo fuera más extraño de lo que ya era. Había momentos en los que de verdad se olvidaban de que había tensión, pero esos segundos eran escasos antes de volver a la realidad.

Cuando acabaron, casi al mismo tiempo, decidieron levantarse y llevar las cajas a la cocina para tirarlas, y también para fregar los vasos. Mientras Sun Hee se ocupaba de lo segundo, Young Soo doblaba y procuraba que las cajas de la pizza ocuparan el menor espacio posible en la basura.

“¿Vas a querer algo de postre?” Preguntó el castaño.

“Hm… No, nada.” Respondió Sun Hee. Cuando acabó de fregar, se giró y se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaba el más alto de él. No a escasos centímetros, pero sí a menos distancia de la que pensaba.

“Está bien.” Young Soo tenía la mirada apartada, pero acabó mirando a los ojos al menor. Éste clavó sus ojos castaños en los ajenos. “¿Qué te apetece hacer?”

El rubio no sabía qué responder. Creía que era mejor seguir haciendo como si nada, pero se moría por preguntarle por lo que había pasado unas horas antes.

“¿Q-qué pensabas antes?” Acabó soltándolo. Intentó poner un tono de voz firme, pero la realidad era que le avergonzaba muchísimo todo ese tema.

“¿Antes?” Intentó hacerse el tonto, aunque su expresión indicaba que sabía de qué hablaba Sun Hee, y se esforzó por no evadir más el tema. “¿Te molestó?” Alzó una ceja.

“No.” Respondió casi al momento. “Sólo… quiero saber por qué y qué significado tiene para ti.”

“¿Significado?”

“Agh. Que si fue porque sí, porque… no sé, te dio por hacerlo. O si hay algo más… y eso.” Le costaba bastante expresarse, y estaba bastante nervioso. Sentía una especie de dolor leve y angustia en el pecho y el estómago, no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta.

“ … No me arrepiento, si es lo que quieres decir.” Se empezó a aproximar al rubio, buscando qué palabras usar. “Y lo volvería a repetir.” Para entonces, sí que estaban a escasos centímetros.

“Vale.” Intentó no apartarle la mirada, y le costaba menos de lo que creía que lo haría.

“¿Algo más…?” Preguntó Young Soo, sin apartarse.

“N—“ No le dio tiempo a responder, y el castaño posó sus labios en los del menor.

Esta vez no le pilló tan desprevenido, aunque en cierto modo Sun Hee seguía sorprendido. Había sido un beso corto, pero más largo que el primero. De hecho, Sun Hee le dio otro más a Young Soo cuando sintió que éste iba a apartarse. Todos esos habían sido tímidos y sin… pasión. Besos inocentes.

En cuanto se separaron, Young Soo sonrió al rubio, y éste le respondió a la sonrisa con una igual.

“¿Quieres que sigamos viendo la tele?” Preguntó Young Soo. De algún modo, y aunque había aún algo de tensión, era muchísimo menos que la que había hacía unos minutos.

“Vale.” Respondió Sun Hee, conforme con el plan.

Antes de que Young Soo saliera siquiera de la cocina, Sun Hee corrió hacia el sofá y se tiró en él, tumbándose.

“¡Te quedas sin sitio! Por leeeentoo. ~” Se rió y estiró los brazos y las piernas para ocupar cuanto podía del sofá, pero era muy delgado, intentaba algo imposible.

“¿Huh? Pero si no veo a nadie aquí, me he quedado solo, ¿hm?” Young Soo paseó la mirada a su alrededor, fingiendo que no veía a Sun. “Bueno, pues nada.” Se encogió de hombros, como si hubiera desistido en su ‘búsqueda’, y se tumbó prácticamente sobre Sun Hee.

“¡Young Soooooo!” Protestó el rubio entre risas. “¡Que pesas!” Hizo fuerza para apartarlo, y el castaño acabó echándose a un lado. Después de eso, abrazó al rubio, que se había puesto de espaldas a él para poder ver la televisión.

Las risas, leves, siguieron un poco más, e incluso Sun Hee le dio algún manotazo a Young Soo en su brazo, como castigo por lo anterior. Sin embargo, después de eso sólo continuaron viendo la tele, Sun Hee sin apartarse y Young Soo sin deshacer el abrazo.

**Author's Note:**

> Le he hecho una cuenta de Twitter a Sun Hee, no pude resistirlo: @sun_heechoi.


End file.
